


Football Journals

by Fearlesskiki



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, Football, Gen, Liverpool F.C., Nonfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2018-11-04 15:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10993374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearlesskiki/pseuds/Fearlesskiki
Summary: Pieces of essays I enjoy writing.





	1. You'll Never Walk Alone: A Football Hymn

 

Singing and English football seem to be a marriage made in heaven. They are sung in almost every match to create an atmosphere that supplements the actions on the pitch. One song, in particular, stood out the most. Whether you are a fan of Liverpool Football Club or not, you have probably heard the song 'You'll Never Walk Alone'. It has been the club anthem since the 60s and has been sung at the beginning of every match in Anfield until this date. It decorates the spectacular environment of the Anfield stadium, making the fan experience a magical feeling. The song also goes as far as other parts of Europe and the world when the Kop hits the stadiums with their scarves raising proudly.

 

I have heard the song since I was a kid as English Premier League is pretty popular in Asia. Even though we did not subscribe to a cable back then, radio stations would sometimes play club songs before or after the team wins. Now regarding this song, I have a tiny confession to make and I hope I will not get scones thrown at me. To be honest, I used to cringe every time the song "You'll Never Walk Alone" was played back then even to the point of switching the stations if I was in charge of the radio. Now please do not take me wrong. There is nothing distasteful about the song as it does have a good melody in it. There is nothing wrong with the lyrics either. It is also not because the song is too old for me as I do have a good amount of love for oldies and I sometimes find myself singing along to the songs of The Beatles. I also have a huge love for sad songs too, the kind that breaks your soul even though I have not been through such circumstances. Sarah McLachlan's Angel, Coldplay's Fix You and Christina Aguilera's Hurt are just a few of my favourite sad songs. However, like all songs in the world, every song is meant for different occasion and mood. And this song is no exception. The thing is, I never understood why Liverpool would use such a sappy song for their anthem. I mean, why they did not use or create an upbeat song, the one that pumps you up like the ones used in Manchester United or Chelsea? For someone that cheers for The Reds, I often complained and blamed the depressing tune for the reason of the team losing. Thinking back, it was kind of silly but bear in mind it was at the age where I would sing Britney Spears' Oops I Did It Again without realising that it was about a girl toying with a guy's emotions. And I swear if Ariana Grande's Bang Bang was released during that time, I would sing that for 24/7 too. So you really could not blame that little kid. That little kid did not understand lyrics at all. 

 

Fast-forward to many years later, I found myself getting more into football, mainly the German League Bundesliga. I was more of a casual viewer of the Premier League back in the days but the through the influence of World Cup, football became a bigger part of my life. There is this hipster club called Borussia Dortmund in Bundesliga that is full of young and restless players. Their style of playing called gegenpressing is one of the most breathtaking styles of football. Every time the Dortmund boys play, adrenaline rushes through my veins. With such a dynamic play, underdog appeal and a charismatic coach, Dortmund quickly became my favourite club. Just like any other fans, I spend my next few months watching them play and googling stuff about the players, coach and the club history. To my surprise, they too adopt the song 'You'll Never Walk Alone'. That piques my curiosity about the song that I have avoided for years. I wonder, what is so special about this song?

 

So I hit to youtube, search for the song and start studying the lyrics. But this time, the song gives me a subtle feeling that I never had before, like chicken soup for the soul. And that results more and more googling. It turns out that the song was not made for a football anthem and it was not originally sung by a Scouser either. So yes, that was another mind-boggling moment for me. The song was written by Richard Rodgers and Oscar Hammerstein for a musical named Carousel. It was used in a scene where a character comforts the protagonist for her lost husband due to suicide. The song was covered by a few artist since but it was not an iconic song until a Liverpudlian Merseybeat group named Gerry and the Pacemakers covered it. That version hits number one on the UK singles and when Liverpool Football Club picks up it quickly became a favourite among the Kop stands. Although it was not initially made for a football anthem, 'You'll Never Walk Alone' has all the elements of a football game. It brings unity of the club, fans, and players together in a subtle way. The song implies the fans, players, and the club celebrates good times and suffers bad ones together, which is, the true definition of football. The song is so powerful even stretches outside the football field to the stands. It serves as a soul healing song to support the Hillsborough victims when they were accused by the press, the Chapecoense plane crash, the Dortmund fan that died in a stadium during the match with Mainz and also the Dortmund bus attack. With the influence of the football culture, we could even hear it in other events such as during the evacuation of a terror threat at the Rock am Ring event. That is why the song has become a sporting anthem not only in Anfield but in Borussia Dortmund, FSV Mainz 05, Celtic FC, F.C. Tokyo and many more.

 

The amazing part of this song is that it actually brings different emotions when you hear it in different situations. The Gerry and the Pacemakers version, which often sang by Liverpool and Celtic fans have a soft melody that brings comfort and sentimental values to the club. It brings out the loyalty and love of the fans standing by the club especially during those heartbreaking defeats. Borussia Dortmund's own version, which sung by their local band Pur Harmony brings a different twist to the song. The electric guitar in that version brings hope and confidence to the players. The fan version always brings a sense of unity in the stadium. The best rendition by far goes to the fan version from Liverpool and Borussia Dortmund fans during the 2016 Europa League semi-final, where both teams put away rivalry for a couple of minutes to chant this wonderful song together for the victims of the Hillsborough tragedy. The Kop and Schwarzgelben that have a reputation for creating the best atmosphere created a masterpiece that night. You can hear the song from all corners of the stadium. The atmosphere was haunting with thousands of red and yellow/black scarfs raised with passion. I believe every single person that was standing in that stadium had goosebumps that night. As for me, a spectator far away from the stadium could feel the emotion of the song. I could imagine myself sobbing uncontrollably if I were at Anfield in that moment. The match ended up with Liverpool winning 4-3. But the Dortmund fans did not end up empty-handed as they gained a friendship with Liverpool. The song brings two sets of supporters together, making it one of the rare occasions that a half and half scarf is acceptable in the football world. Despite beaten by Liverpool, the German team went on to cheer for Liverpool to win the finals. It would not be surprising since both teams not only share a song and the love of Jürgen Klopp, they also share similar values of football. What makes it extra special for that match is Liverpool and Borussia Dortmund fans ended up being joint winners of the FIFA Fan Award that year. We often hear bromances between football players but never heard of bromances between football club. But if there is one, I guess Borussia Dortmund and Liverpool can be one.

 

If football is a religion, then 'You'll Never Walk Alone' is the best hymn that the sport ever adopted. And now I find myself listening to this song on a regular basis. I never thought I would fall in love with it and I certainly never imagine writing an essay about it. But I am glad that I understand the meaning of this song. As I patiently wait for the new season unfolds, I will chant 'Walk on, walk on, with hope in your heart' for both of my teams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This goes out to the victim and their families of the recent bombing and other tragedies around the world. Just wanted to let you know that you'll never walk alone. Peace.


	2. Etche Liebe (True Love)

Love. The ultimate feeling that every living being needs and craves for in life. And it is often the factor that we life for in life. Love is magical. Love is splendor. The happiness that love brings is unexplainable. If you ask me, family, dogs, food are just a few things in life that I love and cherish.

 

But if you throw that question to the football world, the answers could be quite interesting. The love of football to a football fan is immense. It is not like any other kind of sports. In the beautiful game of football, clubs are like a religion. People are devoted by their love of their clubs. Fans are divided by colours but united by the passion and dedication. Two hours a day, two to three times a week are devoted to 11 men or women on the football pitch. They scream, cry, cheer for the badge on their chest. Some of them even has weird rituals and chants accompany them. You simply do not see that in other sports.

 

For them, a club is more than just a group of players playing a ball for entertainment. It is a community, a home to many that share the same love of the game. It is the love between the holy trinity of football that comprises the players, manager and fans. As Borussia Dortmund player Nuri Sahin once said, Etche Liebe means true love and to love without any condition. But that sparks an interesting question. How does one fall in love with an intangible club in the first place? To some, it may be an easy choice. But to others, it can be a long journey of discovery. I stand on the latter part of the scale. But that is alright because even Steven Gerrard did not commit his love to Liverpool on his first football game.

 

I have watched football for years but I never understood the craziness of the football fans in my first 20 years of life. I always find their behaviour too over the top. Not growing up in a football nation or even a football family might be the biggest factor for that. Our country simply do not have the culture of bringing kids to local football games. Sure, we bring them to big sports tournaments once in a blue moon but nothing beyond that. However, people here do watch the English Premier League week in week out. Most people have one of the top four teams as their favourite and some even support a team as a family. But having a father as a casual football fan, I have nothing to be inherited. Dad never swayed me to a team. Sure, he has his likes and dislikes but he never had a favourite team. And because of that, watching football is never more than entertainment. Football may be a part of my life but it is merely one small element of it. There are things that are much more important in my life such as family, career, friends and pets. And even in the world of sports, football only stands one fraction of it. That is because I have always been a sports junkie since young. Tennis, badminton, Formula 1, cycling, table tennis, diving, gymnastics... you name it. I love watching them and try to follow the games and news if time allows even though I am not good at playing any of them. But that does not stop me from being a fan. Unfortunately we only have 24 hours in a day and there are always responsibilities and other needs that need our attention. And god knows how cruel time zone difference can be. I only get to pick and choose the important games to watch. Olympic games and World Cup are the super peak season in the house where I would glue myself to the telly for sporting events and absolutely nothing can separate me from the telly. But once those events are over, it is always back to the normal schedule and enjoying sports as a casual fan. Nothing more.

 

Over the years of following sports there are many athletes has touched my heart not only through their skills but also the person they are. Roger Federer, Andy Murray, Kimi Räikkönen, Lionel Messi, Manuel Neuer, Philipp Lahm are just a few of my favourites that have those qualities. Even the people who work behind the scenes, the unsung heroes such as Jürgen Klopp (Liverpool FC's manager) and Oliver Bierhoff (Business manager of Germany National Football Team) are people that I admire for their passion and hard work for the sport and the people involved.

 

So I start to follow the clubs of my favourite players through their presence in the World Cup. Other than the Premier League, I start to watch other leagues as well. It attracts me to clubs like Bayern Munich, Chelsea, Schalke, Arsenal, Barcelona... I even tried to reduce my hate of Real Madrid for Iker Casillas and watch Chelsea games because of André Schürrle. However, football is a team game. But something was just off. None of the teams mentioned did anything to me. Those clubs still remain to me as just another club. I soon learn that players and clubs are two different entities where players a just one small part of the club. They represent the club but they are not the club itself. I still love the players, but nothing more than that. Not their teammates, not their fans, not their manager, not their philosophy. And when the favourite player has switched to another team, it leaves absolutely nothing.

 

Along the way, people will try to sway you towards their team. Or rather away from their rival team. Some reasons look legit while others just do not make sense. When it comes to choosing a team, some may jump into the easiest option, which is supporting the winning team. You get all the pride and having the chance to tease your friends of rival teams supporter. But for me, supporting a team just because they are winning just seems plastic. And when the team losses, the feeling is just hollow.

 

I continued my journey as a casual fan with a slight preference of Liverpool. That changed one day when I watched a Borussia Dortmund game. It started because I was curious about this team. Curious of why people love the team. Curious of why even rival teams love the Dortmund manager. Curious of why many would regard Dortmund as their second team. But the answer was quickly revealed once the game starts. The players in yellow and black running around the field, attacking the opponent from all sorts of direction. Goal opportunity came again and again. It was one of the few games that I have watched where the full 90 minutes are packed with action. At the end of the day, I could not remember who the opponent was, let alone what the score sheet was. The only thing that carved into my heart is exhilarating feeling displayed by this team. That moment on, I knew I had to follow this team.

 

It is not hard to fall in love with this team. The young players and the underdog factor appeals to me. And to add on, the counter pressing method that Dortmund uses is simply exciting to watch. The fast paced and creative goal scoring keeps me hanging on. No matter what the end result is, Dortmund never fails to entertain. The unexpected surprise in this team is the unofficial 12th man. The Südtribüne (South Bank) is one of the astonishing sights of Europe made from 25,000 people in yellow and black. They proudly call themselves the Yellow Wall. The noise and sheer size of the wall just gives you chills. Each and every one of the members wear their kits with pride and stood by their team at all circumstances. This group of ultras have the most attitude in the football world. They create out of the world choreographies and cheer for the guys on the pitch until the very last minute. I have been fortunate enough to know a few local and international fans and let me confirm you that the Schwarzgelben fans are the best fans in the world. 

 

However, within the team, the one that stood out for me is not the goal scorers but the manager behind these players, Jürgen Klopp. Klopp is different from the managers that I have watched. He embodies the true essence of football. From the surface, you can already see that he lives and breathes football. He is the typical football fan that runs and jumps around the sidelines, bursting out his emotions whenever the game gets intense. Sometimes he would join the celebrations with the players too. I have to admit that part of the entertainment of Dortmund comes from him. Klopp's public persona might be entertaining but his true nature is much more than that. He is a manager that puts players in front of himself. A manager that cares for the fans and the club. A manager who understands the club's philosophy. Unlike other managers that sign star players, Klopp chooses to develop players. And by developing, he not only develop the skills of a player, but also cares for the well being of those who are under him. Under his guidance, players like Robert Lewandowski, Marco Reus, Nuri Sahin and World Cup scorer Mario Götze flourish under his wings. With him, Dortmund won the DFB Pokal and Bundesliga on his third year with a bunch of youngsters, then won another Bundesliga title the following year. It debunks the famous quote from Alan Hansen, 'you can’t win anything with kids'.

 

When I start to get hook of the team, something unexpected happened. Borussia Dortmund finds themselves to a regulation battle and after a long hard battle, they managed to climb back up to 7th place. It was not easy for everyone at the team but the fans including myself stayed by them. Klopp felt that the club needs to change and he resigned as the manager at the end of the season. It was one of the hardest thing to accept for me as I love not only his managerial abilities but also the person that he is. Changing a manager would mean the team's playing style will change. At that moment, I feel a bit lost. I think to myself: Do I continue to support the team or just leave like any other team that I followed previously? The answer is quite different this time. This time, a bond has been created between myself and the club. I have already fall in love with the players, Reus, Aubameyang, Kagawa, Hummels and many more. I have fall in love with the fans and the spirit of Borusse.

 

But life is so unpredictable and funny at times. Little did I know, after Klopp's resignation at Dortmund, news emerged that he is going to join Liverpool FC. It was good news for me as I could watch Klopp again and this time in another club I am quite fond of. Plus it is a league that I am more familiar with and have more chances to watch. Although I did not considered myself as a proper Liverpool fan back then, it has always been a team that preferred and root for in the Premier League. I always have a soft spot for Liverpool due to its rich culture and underdog appeal when they are playing against arch rivals Manchester United. My heart beams when it is announced that Klopp will officially join Liverpool. With his charismatic nature and great track record in Mainz and Dortmund, Klopp is accepted by Liverpool fans with open arms. Klopp did not disappoint. He continues his legacy in Liverpool and stand by his own principles. During bad times, he would defend his players and take all the blame to himself. And during good times, he would praise his boys and give bear hugs. 

 

As I follow Klopp and Liverpool, I get to see the transitions of players through his nurturing. Adam Lallana, Roberto Firmino, Georginio Wijnaldum and Emre Can are some of the players that improve under Klopp's guidance. There are also players like Alex Oxlade-Chamberlain who are attracted by Klopp's way. Other than the players, I got to know a lot more about Liverpool football Club. Just like Dortmund, the club is massive and rich in history. The best part is, Liverpool fans are a bunch of unique fans. They are very proud and sentimental group. Although the club has not win any trophies for the past few years, fans still stick together during the hard times. Once you get into the community, it gives you a fuzzy warm feeling and you will never feel alone as they live by the motto 'You'll Never Walk Alone'. Although the club has not win any trophies for the past few years, fans still stick together in the hard times. They boycott bad press that deliberately write lies about the Hillsborough disaster incident. And one particular incident that stood one to me is when one of the defenders Dejan Lovren got vile messages from social media after a bad game. The fans and real supporters gather their strength to vote Lovren as player of the month. We could see how wonderful club this is.

 

And now I find myself looking forward for the next football match as I have found my true love. I found my football family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Believe it or not, this took me months to write :D
> 
> This will probably be the last piece of writing for this year. Next few weeks will be quite busy until Christmas as I have a few Christmas fics from Christmas Shortbreads that I have to edit for my friend's 10 year old daughter :) But I will update a few pre made comics if time permits.
> 
> Till next year!


	3. Togetherness

 

This picture is not the fanciest in the world. None of the people wore stylish suits in it. None of them in the picture pose for the camera. In fact, none of this was planned. And to add on, Jürgen Klopp's glasses were broke in this incident. This is a very special picture. No, this was not a trophy-winning moment or any of those crucial matches. It was just a usual league game. But it was an intensive match. The goal Adam Lallana scored before this celebration was crucial as it was just seconds away from the final whistle. With the goal, Liverpool managed to break the tie after being caught up by the opponents. It gave them 3 points they should win in the first place. 

 

And yet, this is still a beautiful picture. This picture describes everything about football. Togetherness. Team spirit. Passion. Happiness. Intense. The fire that lives within each and every one of the members of the team hanging on until the very last minute. It spreads like a wildfire throughout the Kop. The barrier of player/manager hierarchy was dissolved as their manager joins into the celebration. There is no I in the picture. It only has a team. A team where every one of them put down their ego and help each other. All of them have just one aim. To win for the team. And that is the spirit of Liverpool, where you'll never walk alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this a while ago after reading [this prompt](http://weloseeveryweek.tumblr.com/post/167026842485/a-picture-they-say-says-a-thousand-words-and).

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it please give me a kudos. Share it with your friends. Please tell me anything in the comments and I will try my very best to improve :) Every kudos, comment, subscription, and bookmark means the world to me. Thank you :D
> 
> Yeah, you can follow me on [Tumblr](http://fearlesskiki.tumblr.com/)


End file.
